Florida School Of Excellance
by WynnRose
Summary: Life has taken a rough turn for Bella, but can a new school in a new state change things for the better? Or will the ghosts of her past hunt her down even if she is in Florida?


3rd Person POV

Bella Swan clasped the letter in here hands as if it was her last hope to live. Which if she thought about it wasn't that far off. She battled with herself, bouncing around from one side to another. Open it or don't open it. Oh who was she kidding, she knew she was going to open it was just a question of when. But in a flash that surprised herself she opened the paper noticing the wrinkles she had left from her death grip on the fragile sheet of paper. She clinched her eyes not wanting to read the paper, not wanting to be let down. Bella forced her eyes open one at a time, automatically scanning the paper.

Florida School of the Excellance

Dear Isabella Marie Swan, We are very delighted to inform you that your application to our school has been formally accepted. Our board and staff have reviewed your application and will be very excited should you choose to attend our school. We are obligated to for-warn you that classes are advanced and it is our goal to challenge you in both the arts and acedemics. Classes are to begin on August 30, 2010. Your schedule and room assignments will be available on the first day of school.

Here is your student identification number: 74836846. Give this number to get your schedule on the first day. We look forward to you attending our school Miss Swan.

"Oh…my…gosh," She whispered to no one. She had just gotten excepted to the school of her dreams. She would be leaving here…leaving everything that was tainted by _Him._ Goodbye Phoenix, hello Orlando.

Bella looked at the sight in front of her in awe. This place was huge, not big, huge. She couldn't see half of the campus, it was amazing. Absoulutely amazing. The buildings were all red brick and the uniformness yelled _serious_. She could she rows of buildings but also a stadium, a pool, large commons area and she knew it was only the beginning of it. She looked down at the schedule she had just picked up from one of the tables stationed right at the front of the campus.

Florida School of Excellance

Student I.D Number: 7483646

Student Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Grade: 11th

Arts Major: Dance-Ballet

Room Assignment: Building C #317

Roommate(s)-Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen

Schedule:

1st

2nd-U.S History-Mrs. Willco

3rd-English

4th

Lunch

Advanced

Conditioning-Coach Clamp

Oh Gosh, _conditioning_! What the hell is conditioning? She thought. Isabella Swan is an amazing dancer, her instructor back in Phoenix swore she was the best he had ever seen (and he had seen some of the best of this generation), but off the stage she was…well, let's just say _challenged_. She was full of grace if she was dancing, put her on anything but wood and you got an accident prone klutz. Go figure that one out.

Taking a shaky breath she made her way across campus, constantly being astounded by it's beauty, in search for her dorm. She finally stumbled on a succession of buildings. _Ladies Dorm A…Ladies Dorm B…_Finally she saw her dorm, _Ladies Dorm C_, and made her way inside the glass doors. Everything looked so crisp and clean. There was what Bella assumed was a commons room, it was filled with couches, beanbags and a large television, a perfect little hangout. She walked over to the elevator manging to trip on the luggage she wheeled _behind_ her.

When she made it to the third floor she walked until she found room number 317. Bella pulled her key out of her pocket and swiping it like she was staying in a hotel. As she swong open the door she knocked tentitivly to alert her roommate she was here.

As soon as she stepped into the room she heard a loud voice, so loud she couldn't believe it came from the small girl in front of her. She immediately noticed that the girl was cute, in the small doll you want to squeeze the life out of way. She had short, spiky black hair and a face that resembled a porecilain doll's. Bella knew that she was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. _Great, just what she needed, an in-house self-esteem hit, 24/7._

"Hi! I'm Alice. You must be my new roommate Isabella!" The girl, Alice, practically shrieked. Stunning Bella for a slight second.

"Uh, Nice to meet you, I go by Bella by the way." She gave the pixie-girl a smile before being rushed and squeezed into a tight hug.

"Oh, I just know that we'll be best friends!" Bella couldn't help but laugh at the anticts before returning the hug. "Oh! The group will just love you. Why don't you go get unpacked so we can meet um' for diner."

The pair spent the next two hours unpacking Bella's stuff and settling her in. The whole time they talked, well mostly Alice talked. Bella learned that Alice was a designing major, she wanted to be a fashion designer once she was out of college. She had two brothers that also went to FSE named Emmett and Edward. She learned that she and her brother, Emmett, were adopted when they were babies by their parents and that Edward was her parent's biological child, their age. She also told Bella that she lived in Forks, Washington all her life. That fact had sent a cold shiver down her back.

Bella was born in Forks. Her mom took her and moved away to Phoenix when she was just a few months old. She had visited her father every summer until she was eleven, when the visits had stoped. Over the summer she had gotten a sickening call from the police force of the small town, of which her father had been the proud chief. They informed her that her father, Charlie Swan, had died in action. She couldn't bring herself to attend the funeral, she felt too much shame. She hadn't wanted to visit him, dreaded the awkward phone calls every month, only half-heartly told him that she loved him. She had been a horrible daughter and it killed her knowing that she couldn't make up for it. She just couldn't go back there. Never.

The girls arrived at the cafeteria and it defiantly wasn't what she expected. It was the food court straight out of the Mall of America, not that Bella would know she had never been there. There was several types of foods. Chinese, Italian, Mexican, etc. She was in food heaven, this would be a good year.

"Oh, there they are!" Alice called excitedly after they picked out their food. They weaved their way through the crowded building to a table that was surrounded by beautiful people. There was a blonde girl that looked like she had just stepped of the runway in Milan, a blonde boy who bore a strong resemblance to the girl and finally a HUGE boy with dark brown/black hair cut in a buzz cut. They all made the top most beautiful people she ever met list alongside Alice. It figures they would be all be friends.

"Hey everyone! I want you to met my new roommate Bella!" Alice announced in her exited tone. She was smiling cheekily. "Bella this is Rosalie," She pointed to the blonde. "My brother Emmett," She pointed to Mr. Muscles. "And this is my amazing boyfriend Jasper," She finished by planting a kiss in the blonde boy's cheek.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale. We normally don't allow Alice here to make the introductions." Rosalie smiled sweetly while Alice stuck her tongue out at her. Bella took her seat and returned the smile. "And this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen" She continued putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder, they looked really cute together.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said lightly, already feeling comfortable around this group.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella, what are you majoring in?" Jasper asked in a desicively southern accent.

"Dance with a Ballet focus." She replyed. Then Emmett groaned.

"Not another one!" He exasperated. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella, It's just my ANNOYING BROTHER is a dance major" Bella couldn't help but laugh when he raised his voice after seeing a strikingly handsome boy approach the table. She assumed he was Alice's other brother Edward. Man he was hot!

"What's got your panties in a wad Em?" Edward asked mock punching him in the arm.

"Oh nothing. Bella this is Edward. Edward, Bella." Emmett made the introduction and Edward looked over at her, just now noticing her presence, and his face broke out into a lopsided smile.

"Hi there Bella."

"Hey." She replied sort of at a loss for words. "Um…so what do you all major in?" She averted her eyes and asked the group.

"Piano," Rosalie said.

"Designing," Alice replied even though Bella already knew that.

"Acting," Jasper said.

"Being awesome, nah just kidding, Sports," Emmett said goofily.

"Wait you can major in sports?" She asked before Edward could answer.

"Yeah, it's kind of like intense P.E."

"Oh, cool."

The conversation flowed freely from there. Bella learned that Jasper (Nicknamed Jazz) and Rosalie(Nicknamed Rose) were twins like Alice and Emmett. They had all been attending FSE since freshman year, and were all in her conditioning class, which she also learned was like a version of P.E. When the conversation came up about their summers things got interesting.

"Oh god, was ours depressing!" Alice said dramatically while her brothers just nodded.

"Why Hon?" Rose pressed.

"Because the town's police chief, Chief Swan, got killed and the whole town loved him and was in a funk this whole summer. He was a really nice man. Everyone misses him." Alice finished quietly, so the Cullen's new her father. She could feel her face pale and her eyes waters, tears threatening to spill over. She covered her face with her hands and struggled to keep it together, something she had been doing for a while now.

"Hey…Bella are you ok?" Alice's voice was full of concern and she put her small hand on Bella's back. Bella pushed away from the table and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said tearily before turning around and running away.

A half an hour later Rosalie and Alice found Bella by an oak tree on campus. They approached wearily, trying not to scare her. As they slid down the base of the tree beside her Alice said:

"Oh, honey, what's wrong. We're your friends, you can tell us." Alice gently stroked Bella's back and waited for her to explain the sudden break down.

"Ch-Chief Swan…he…he was my father. And…and I was a horrible daughter, and know…I can't make it up t-to him, because he's gone." She mangaged to studder and gasp out. Alice and Rosalie shared a heartbroken look before turning on the now fragile Bella.

"Bella…Bella we are so sorry. We didn't know." Rose soothed.

"I know. It's just hard for me because I am still trying to settle with it. And it's going to take awhile." She said moving from her seat and dusting herself off. The girls then made their way back to their dorms and settled in for the night. Bella couldn't wait for the first day of school.

Bellla's POV

I woke up to my bed shaking furiously. _Are we having an earthquake?_ Was the first thing into my head. Ok so I know that that is a completely irrational thought, what with being in Orlando and all, but…Yeah.

"GET UP BELLA!" Ugh, I would gladly take that earthquake over the healthy dose of Alice I was currently getting. I rolled over and stuck my head into my pillow, searching for more sleep.

"Come on Bella. You have to get ready for school." With that I rolled of my extremily comfortable bed and went about getting ready for school.

School had been uneventful for the most part, guys checked me out, I puked a little in my mouth. And so on and so forth. Finally the time came for Ballet, the one thing I could always lose myself in. I walked into the studio and noticed that apparently I was a little late. The teacher-Mr. Maleona-was standing in front of everyone talking, I briefly noticed that Edward was in my class, before Mr. Maleona turned to me.

"Well, hello Miss Swan, it's so nice of you to join us today." At this point Edward decided he couldn't hold in his laughter and the teacher turned toward him. "Hmm, seems Mr. Cullen is quiet enjoying this. So why don't Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan demonstrate our attaché lift for us." I gulped.

Mr. Maleona guided us into the center of the dance floor and started the music. Knowing this sequence like the back of my hand I was off. I noticed that Edward didn't have any trouble either. Next thing I knew I was in the most beautiful lift ever, and I felt like I was flying. Nothing but air. Edward brought me back down and we stared intensely at each other for a while before Maleona cleared his thoart.

"It seems we don't have to worry about finding Miss Swan a dancing partner. That was very nice, places people."


End file.
